Switched
by Kat-and-Fox
Summary: Onie and Ryan's seeming normal lives are thrown into chaos when the Akatsuki and a Ginger boy named Fox suddenly appear at their school. Rated M for a number of things but mainly swearing and hinted yaoi. Tags: Akatsuki, Itachi, Deidara, Kisame, Yaoi, ERMAGHERD, random, ect.
1. Introductions

I looked down at Onie, his messy blonde hair splayed out across… Well, everything really. I rolled my eyes at the scene he had made. Pillows stuck to wad of gum on the wall, sheets crumpled at the end of the bed, pajama shirt torn open and being used as pants… Yep, another typical morning for me. "Ryan- Clean…" The rest of my roommate's sentence ended in snores. I pushed my foot into the back of his head and scowled, "Get the hell up Onie. We still have school today."

He shot up, sending me falling onto my butt. Don't ask me why but somehow he has the energy for school when he spent another night out, lurking around the mall. Probably, looking at the middle school girls again. "Give me warning next time you're going to do that!" I yelped. After a short string of swears I stood and glared at the no longer sleepy blonde. He shrugged and waltzed off towards the apartment's only bathroom. "If you didn't kick me I wouldn't have to give you any warning." He yawned and pushed the door open, the shirt falling off of his ass.

I flopped down onto my bed, sighing at how calmly he acted for everything. I myself was a total emotional wreck. While Onie sat through Itachi's death laughing, I was huddled in a corner balling my eyes out. That fucked-up, unfeeling, arrogant bastard!

The bath room door creaked open just as I was about to start a rant. "Oi, Ryan…" Even though the door was open no one stepped out. "Would you get me some clothes?" Onie's head popped out just around the door frame. I sighed and tossed him some of my own clothes "Don't stain these." He caught them and grinned, "I swear on Tobi's life that I won't stain these." I grimaced and looked out the dirty window… Not much to see though. I and Onie lived together on the campus of Douglas county high school, in one of the un-used trailers that is.

"Knock-knock?" The voice sounded uncertain, like it was a student, only hearing rumors of the brothers that lived on campus.

I opened the door slowly, not all the way either. "Do you need something?" I spat the words out like an un-wanted taste. The door slammed open, knocking me down for the second time this morning. "GOD DAMMNIT! WHY THE HELL DO I KEEP ENDING UP ON THE FLOOR?!" I looked up to glare at whoever had shoved the door open… I was a little surprised to see a boy our age, and not some fan-girl.

He smiled and thrust his hand forward. "Name's Fox." The name kinda suited him… I mean the kid did look like a fox. Ginger hair, green eyes, angular face… He even wore orange fox paw mittens. (Think of Inga's paws from Un-go.) I looked him over again, and again, and again… Fox was a bit shorter than me (I'm 5'7) but not by much. I took his still out stretched hand and used it to haul myself upwards. "Okay, 'Fox' what are you doing here?" He blinked and brushed his hand against the wall. "Mrs. Hall sent me to get you." He said.

"Why would she send you?" He giggled and took my hand in both of his, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you why." The request was simple, it wasn't going to kill me or anything, but the brat's tone made me think otherwise. I pulled my hand away, hitting a lamp and breaking it in the process. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. Fox's grin seemed to grow wider. He laughed and turned his head slightly. "You're strange you know that?" I stopped… '_I`m strange? I`m strange?!' _I thought.

Fox nodded slightly and sighed, his playful manner was gone. "You should really learn how to keep your thoughts to yourself Ryan." Onie walked out of the bath room, hand on his hip. Fox grinned once more, "Ha! I figured out your name!" He giggled and stuck his tongue out at me, "I figured it out. I have your name. I got it, I got it, and it found its way to me!"

I hissed in annoyance and pushed past the taunting boy. "Fuck off, Fox." I growled. He grabbed onto my arm forcing me to drag him. "You know… You're vocabulary rivals Hidan's."

...


	2. Fox!

**In the last chapter:**

I hissed in annoyance and pushed past the taunting boy. "Fuck off, Fox." I growled. He grabbed onto my arm forcing me to drag him. "You know… You're vocabulary rivals Hidan's."

...

**And so It continues.**

"You watch Naruto?" I looked down at the ginger boy, who was clinging to my arm. He laughed and tightened his hold, "We're in Georgia, Ryan. Who doesn't watch Naruto here?" I sighed, "You'd be surprised." Fox sighed, mocking me, "You'd be surprised that I'm not surprised." I rolled my eyes pushed down on the boy's head. He didn't budge. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He whimpered. "Right now yes, I'm five steps away from the school doors and do not want to get sent to I.S.S because I have a random guy clinging to my arm."

I felt something move under his hair and yanked my arm back quickly. "What the hell?" Fox shook his head slightly, his hair moving to reveal small ears the color of his ginger locks. "I have a tail as well. Would you like to see?" I let out a small cry and shook my arm, trying to throw him off. The school doors opened and Mrs. Green rushed out. "Ryan stop!" She yelled. She grabbed Fox from my arm, pressing down on his shoulder so he'd have to let go. "Ow!" Fox yelped.

Mrs. Green looked up from the boy in her arms to me. "I'm sorry Ryan, Fox is new to talking with other people like this." I stared at the two infront of me and shook my head. "What the .FUCK?!" Fox giggled, "You said a bad word, now you're in trouble." Mrs. Green looked down at Fox then back to me. I gasped slightly, "You're not really going to-" She blinked slowly, her frown deepening. "I don't want to hear it from either one of you right now." She turned around and motioned for me to follow.

I heard a door slam, and footsteps quickly approaching. "Ryan!" I turned around to see Onie sprinting towrads me, "What did you do this time?!" I blinked, turning slowly to face , then back towards Onie. "Me?" I questioned. "No the fucking Cat in the hat... YES YOU DUMBASS!" Onie crossed his arms, waiting for my response.

looked at the two of us and sighed. "Onie, Fox is Ryan's... You remeber the talk I gave you a couple days ago right?" she didn't wait for a reply, "Good, now go to class. We have a new teacher. His name is , I want you to make him feel at home." She turned on her heels and darted through the double doors, leaving Onie and I alone, with Fox.

"Oi... I saw when I was looking for your trailer... He kinda looks like a fish." Fox laughed and put his hands up to his cheeks, making a fish face. "Gloop, gloop, gloop." I smiled at his attempted mockery and looked over to Onie. "Let's go find fishy guy."

Onie's P.O.V

...Wait... I'm the one talking now? ...SWEET! Umm... I mean, on with the story. Ryan grinned sheepishly, "Let's go find fishy guy." He sprinted off with out a response. It seems everyone's diong that here, maybe it's a new trend. It's a 'Question, three second smile, RUN LIKE HELL!' kind of thing. I sighed, stillgrinning, and darted after him. After a few minutes of running I slammed into the back of Ryan's ass. "OH GROSS! Dude, your butt taste like old cheese puffs." "Thanks for giving me that wonderful description Onie." Ryan said.

Ryan was standing on a chair by the way. I would have ending up eating his hair if he wasn't. "Hey Ryan!" Fox's voice bounced off the school walls. My roomate turned slowly in his chair to look at the slightly shorter boy. _**BIG FUCKING**_** CRASH!** Fox dove into Ryan's legs, knocking him off the chair. How that didn't happen when I faceplanted into his buttocks is up to you.

Heavy footsteps padded down the hall, stopping breifly, then breaking into a full sprint. I looked over to see large gloved hands picking Ryan up by the back of his shirt. "Care to explain this mess?" the voice was jagged, it moved around a lot, like it had more energy than Fox... Who ever owned the voice was hella' strong. Ryan weighs 150 lb!"Put me down!" Ryan screamed.

I looked up, tilting my head back slightly, to see blue... A big ass smurf type of blue. This guy was BUFF. and when I say buff, it's like taking Chuck Norris and zapping him with an 'ultra-super-mega buff' ray. I poked the burly man's leg, "You kinda look like this guy from an anime I watch... He's a member of an S-ranked ninja group called the Akatsuki. His partners name is Itachi... You know who i'm talking about right? Kisame... big ass sword to." Ryan fell, and it was now my turn to be picked up.

"SHIT!" I cried. The smurf... I mean blue guy growled at me, "How the hell do you know so much about the Akatsuki?" I pulled on my collar to keep myself from choking. "I watch Naruto, duh." My voice was strained and I could tell I was making an odd facial expression. "You mean that Kyubbi kid?" He said. I groaned inwardly. "Look if you're a fucking cosplayer, I admit you're doing it good, but... PUT ME DOWN!"

"Kisame!" The new voice was deeper, smooth, sexy... "What is it Uchiha?" 'Kisame' let me go and walked in the direction of the new voice. A slapping sound was heard and a few moments later a slender hand was picking up mine and Ryan's school stuff. "Please excuse him. He can't exactly_ control_ himself. Quiet a serious cosplayer you see." I looked back yet again... "Hello Itachi." My voice was flat, pained... This cosplay was out of control.


	3. Sticks&stones break bones but a boot!

Sorry** for not having the little notes up here. D: I forgot about them. *sniffles***

**Itachi: This story's chapters may seem short but each chapter is alteast 1K. (This one has 937 but whatever.)The authouress does not wish to space after every single sentence, unlike most people on this site.**

**Sasori: She will do it for this chapter though due to the inability to read this without getting lost through a phone.**

**Exactly, and please note that Fox is NOT human.**

**In the last chapter:**

I looked back yet again... "Hello Itachi." My voice was flat, pained... This cosplay was out of control.

**and so it continues.**

akatsuki's POV.

" Kisame, Itachi, you two totally blew your cover. The Kitsune probaly picked up on your chakra as soon as you entered the school!" Konan yelled.

Kisame whimpered and hid behind the said Uchiha, "S-sorry Konan-chan..."

Itachi moved slightly, walking across the small room to stand next to Konan. "I don't want a full grown man bubblering all over the place."

The raven haired 'man' was a bit colder today than normal.

"Itachi what's wrong? You saw that Ryan kid and went freaking stiff. I had to push you down the hallway to even ask about the fox."

"But you _didn't_ ask about the fox now did you?" Itachi snapped.

"No I didn't because I was to busy dealing with that brat!" Kisame's face was kinda purple, in anger.

Itachi sighed and pushed past Kisame, "Now we have to use plan B... That means Samahada has to dissapear you know."

Kisame gasped dramaticly and clucked at the Uchiha's shirt. "B-but, Samahada..."

Itachi twisted slightly, motioning for Kisame to let go.

"BUT SAMAHADA!" The blue man wailed. (He's wearing skintone make-up right now but whatever, he's got a blue-ish tint)

The raven haired man just sighed and walked away, leaving his partner as a crumpled ball in the halls.

* * *

Ryan P.O.V

"Onie... Were those... Cosplayers?" I said.

My blonde freind chuckled and shruged his shoulders, "Could just be their names ya' know."

"Whatever... We need to go find Fox..." I stood up slowly, I had landed on my leg at bit of an angle when that Kisame guy had dropped me. "Gahh..." I hissed. I fell back down looking sheepishly at my freind and roomate.

"You okay?" Onie bent down reaching for my knee. Crap, if he touched it... "I'm fine, Onie! Really j-just fine!" With out moving my legs I crawled slowly away.

Of course, there was still some pain but hey, it would be worse if that clutz tried to even breath on it.

"Ryan!" Onie called after me, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Uhh... Bathroom to uh... Wash my k-knee... Yeah."

"Onie-chan!" A flash of red came racing down the halls. It leapt onto Onie's shoulders causing him to stumble around a bit...

And send one hundred thrity seven pounds of fifteen year old down on my knee. "!" I think that scream broke the eardrums of every person in the school at that time.

It certainly sent them running to where I was. While Onie was trying to catch Fox, I was sitting on the wall crying over my busted bones.

"Ow... Looks like we're calling your parents, son." I looked up, wincing in pain at the man towering over me. "I'm not sure they'll be happy when they see your hospital bills."

I glared at the balding fatty, **(A/N: Yes I know it's immature to say fatty but hey, who said I was mature?) **and hissed through my teeth.

He should know that poor little Ryan Hiroshonda, the boy left in an alley to die, didn't have parents. He should know that the school is the one taking care of me! HE SHOULD KNOW! HE SHOULD KNOW MORE ABOUT ME THAN I DO!

He should know that... That I'm not calming down... I'm getting mad... not shaking in fear, but in rage... **(A/N:****He should know that my over dramatic self was think this. XD) **

I sighed but it turned into a groan of pain half way through. "Parents, won't care." I mummbled. My back broke out in a small bout of pain, throbbing on and off.

**[Fox: You've been sitting here for five minutes now... Start typing before I take over the story!]**

**(A/N: As you can see Fox can be a bit pus- [Fox: AWESOME!] Pushy. -_-)**

I looked down the hall, trying to calm down. For some reason the hall lights were off down there. Squinting, I barely made out Fox sitting at the end of the hall playing with his... **(A/N: D*ck [Fox: No that's you.] XD Whatever.) **ears, Animal ears that was. They were sticking up, out of his mess of hair, moving with the chatter surrounding me.

"What happened?"

"Did he jump off of the toliets?"

"He's no where near the bath rooms idiot!"

"Maybe he's crazy."

"Look at his knee."

"Eww, the top if it's sticking out..."

"Eww is right. That has to hurt."

I leaned against the wall, listing to the chatter but unable to take my eyes off of Fox. His eyes flashed a pale blue, and his hair turned white. His smile grew little by little, until it seemed to strech off of his face, like the Chesire cat's smile.

"Sleep." Fox laughed. Black spot filled my vision, and then I was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Onie's POV

I sighed and looked at the monitor. The small beeps coming from it was the only real sound in the room right now. It was weird not hearing his voice. He was either whinning or laughing every time I saw him... **(A/N: Onie's in Ryan's hospital room if you can't tell. He was taken here after blacking** **out.)**

I looked out if the window into the hall, where Fox was sitting. The small boy seemed practiclly invisable now. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms wrapped around holding them in place, hoodie covering almost everything.

If you looked close enough you could see he had some sort of braclet that he was playing with. It was simple enough really; it was just a few beads.

He looked up, glaring. Even though the glass was sound proof Fox's voice still reached my ears, "What the hell do you want blondie?"

I jumped back in my seat... This was more than a bit strange. "F-Fox?" I whispered.

"WHAT!"

"...Do you know what happened to Ryan?"

"Don't you want to know how we can even speak right now?"

"O-of course I do but my brother comes first."

"Oh... Playing hero are you?"

"Actually I always thought the villans were cooler but heros are... Nah, I got nothing."

"Idiot."

I saw Fox play with his hat a little. Funny, he wasn't wearing a hat earlier. "Ryan got hurt when that new teacher dropped him in rage. I tackled you in my um... Sugar high, and you stepped on the injured area. The area snapped and broke through the skin causing extreme agony, and forcing him to pass out."

I blinked slowly, my gaze drifting over to Ryan. "So it's... Your fault?"

Fox laughed, "Quiet the oppisite." He pointed to the door, "I'll tell you more if you un-lock that."

I rolled my eyes and got up, "Why should I let you in? Last time I did you poured Fanta in my hair!"

Fox started to chuckle, "It's not my fault you're hair's practicly white."

"WELL IT'S ORANGE NOW!" I screamed.

The ginger boy outside broke out in a fit of laughter. "Sorry."

I shook my head vilonetly and walked over to the door, unlocking it. "You better not die my hair a new colour..."

Fox pushed the door open and pushed past me as well, "Trust me, I won't."

I eyed him wearily, not fearing for myself but for my brother. If Fox manged to dye his hair he'd become the school's heart throb!

I had bright white hair, (Something very desirable in a guy where I am) and STILL no girlfreind. **(A/N: Not like Fox'll ever get one either.)**

Ryan seemed fine for now, but he has to potential to knock me out of the way!

He was a fairly tall boy, black curly hair, lean yet muscled arms, and... He adored his hats. Stupid animal hats... Beanies and that kind of thing.

I can't belive that either of us have never had a date before... Not even a love letter!

It was a bit sad, you know for fiffteen year olds anyways. Hold on... Ryan was... Talking...

"Nghh... O-Onie..." He sniffled and turned in his bed, "Gahh... I... Ohhh..." Ryan moaned and grasped at the sheets, sweat starting to bead over his eyes.

Fox turned to him wide-eyed and blushing. "Is he?" I turned to glare at the ginger boy, "Shut up!" He snickered as Ryan let out another high-pitched moan.

"Ohh... P-please!" Fox mimicked. I felt my face heat-up, no I felt it set fire to it's self and went to sit in the corner, away from Fox.

He just kept laughing, like Ryan's, uhh... Urges... Were the funniest thing he had seen today. I shook Ryan. "Ryan! Wake up!"

"Mmmmahhh...Just... oh!" Ryan bolted up, smacking his forehead against mine. "OW!" I backed up holding my forehead. Thankfuly it wasn't bleeding... Yet.

I glared at him, my face still burning. "Are you happy?" Ryan's face flushed. "Did it... Happen again?" I nodded.

"Sorry..." Ryan looked down. Fox snickered, "I can help you with your problem."

"FOX!" Ryan's shout mixed with mine; making it sound as one voice. "What? I was only trying to-" A nurse walked through the door, cutting him off. "I heard some screaming. Is everything okay? Oh! Mr. Hiroshonda... You're awake. Did you need anything?"

Fox looked the nurse up and down. She was fat, sweaty, and a blonde. The nurse was obviously trying to be sexy. Her shirt was unbuttoned down to the point where a vast amount of clevage was showing, and her hair was tied back, trying to show off what little clear skin she had.

I chuckled, "You should button up."

The nurse's face flushed red as her fingers started to fumble with the pearl buttons on her uniform. "S-sorry..." She stuttered.

Fox shook his head, mouth turned down in disgust. "I can't belive they let people like you into this place. Sickning. A nurse shouldn't be here for the things you are here for. They should serve people with your paitent's health in mind. " I stared in shock as the ends of Fox's hair turned white, his words becoming harsher. "That old man down the hall! That douche might be dead from his excitment that you promised him! The young boy you said wouldn't die a virgin? Well he's in here for an infection!"

Fox's hair was no longer the bright red it normally was. It was silver, it was... Fox wasn't human.

He sauntered towards the woman, his eyes turning a deep purple. "I- I hate people like you... You have everything but you still want more, not caring about what happens to ourself in the process."

"Fox... Stop it... What would Ryan say if he was awake?" Fox turned his head to look at me. "He would agree, he would tell me to kill her... It is what a Kitsune is bound to say." He chuckled darkly, " It is what a Kitsune's bound to say..."

Fox's hand shot up, griping the throat of the large woman infront of him. "FUCKING DIE!"

* * *

**Yo... I saw that no one else has reviewed yet! For the one person that did... Thanks a lot, bud. I want to say sorry for chosing this story over Flying high; I mean, Flying high did seem to have a lot more followers. *Sighs slightly.* **

**I MUST GO RE-WATCH PANDORA HEARTS!**


	5. Snow Fall and Notices

**A/N: Um, hey. Sorry for how quickly the stories moving and everything but uh... Well, it doesn't matter. NO-ONE READS THIS! That's depressing. ;-; Thank you to the on person who reviewed this, and yes, this update's late.**

**In the last chapter...**

Fox's hand shot up, griping the throat of the large woman infront of him. "FUCKING DIE!"

**And so it continues.**

* * *

Ryan's POV.

_I was falling. No, I was being pushed down into the dark. To dark to see anything, even the lights behind my eyelids. "FUCKING DIE!"The echo of a voice bounced around. It was Fox... He was the one pushing me down. Why would someone I just met, try and kill me? It didn't make sense. He didn't seem like someone who would kill like this. _

_"Fox! Stop it!" I knew that voice to. It wasn't Onie's though... _

Flashback within a dream.

_Snow fell, covering the silvery locks of the older boy standing infront of Ryan. They were hand in hand, tounges out catching the soft ice. One of the two looked down, the snow at their feet was red. Dark, thick, and rotten. "Is she dead?" A pale hand reached out and grabbed the hair of the woman infront of it; pulling hard. The head of the woman easily pulled off, spilling more foul blood into the fresh snow._

_"Yeah... She's dead. It looks like she was killed only a few hours before we found her to." The darker haired boy looked back up at the falling snow. "It's peaceful here, even though we're standing at a murder site." The boy looked back down at the body. "Do you think they'll come looking for us? I mean, our footprints are leading here." _

_A chuckle, "Don't worry, Ryan. The falling snow will cover them... I'm guessing that's why the person who did this chose now to kill her. The snow would serve as a good canvas. "What a pain that was... Stupid freaking rituals leaving holes in me." Ryan looked over at the man standing next to him. white hair, purple eyes, and a black robe covering most of his pale skin. There was an odd, jagged hole right over where the heart was in this robe. Not only was it frighteningly darker than the rest of the garment, but it didn't seem to affect the person bearing it._

_Ryan pointed to the gap, "What do the rituals do anyways?" _

_"They help me retain my form."_

_"Your... Form?" _

_"Um well... You know how I never age?"_

_" Well if you mean never having any birthdays, than yes."_

_"Oh- Um. Yeah. This god, Jashin. He's the one that lets me have this body. But in return, I have to give small parts or 'sacrafices' to him." _

**(A/N: Jashin is a real god. "He" can actually change forms from he to she if he pleases. A high preist of the religion was named Hidan. :D)**

_"So... If you make people dead you can have their birthdays?"_

_" Yes, something like that."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"What?"_

_"How many birthdays have you had?"_

_"... About five-hundred next week."_

_"WOAH! Is Jashin going to do something special for you?" _

_" Yes... "_

_" What's your present?"_

_"I get to be human again."_

_"Oh- What will you look like?"_

_" Probably a ginger... Disgusting little rats."_

_"Um... Fox. What will you name be?"_

_"I don't know. That's for my parents to decide."_

_"I hope you keep your name!"_

_" I hope so to, Ryan."_

* * *

**ATTENTION: This story has pretty much been rejected by the Fanfiction community, therefore, no updates will be made until I release and FINISH two of my other stories. If this story goes more than three years without being updated, the story will be terminated. The amount of people paying attention to this story, which I actually put time into, compared to Wings, is fucking unacceptable. I know it's stupid and shallow to get so upset about these things but... I worked my ass off on this story! If you think that it's cool to just, blow it off like that, well then FUCK YOU! This story actually has a plot, it knows where it's going. Wings never had any of that. Heck, Wings didn't even use half the grammar or logic that this story does! I'm sorry this turned into a rant, I'm sorry for giving up on every story I've attempted to write for Fanfiction. But... Fuck, man! If I could actually get a little appriciation from time to time, or not be ignored because I seem like a little kid, that would be fucking amazing! **

**I'm sorry... It's not exactly fair to blame you for my crap. The first chapter of a new story should be coming out in June. **

**~ Kat-and-Fox**


	6. Truth be Told

**A/N: The views I've been getting recently are... Pleasing to say the least. So I'm going to have a little explanation thing, as to not leave you hanging.**

**Fox is Jashinist, who was turned into a kitsune for his 500 year mark. Ryan, is a perceived kitsune. That means that one of his real parents was once, or is a kitsune. The kyubbi attaches it's soul to perceived kitsunes, so Ryan is a target for the Akatsuki. Only Onie, Fox, and some one who we will call the Marionette knows about Ryan's heritage. No, this is not a cross over fic, and no, I do not have stuff typed out and ready to go. Anything you've read from me is raw story. I write ideas n paper, not actual stories. **

**Currently, I'm working on a PewdieCry fic. That's actual being written before posting. Updates for hat story will be on a set schedule. If that story has alate post, assume it's my friends carrying on my legacy after death. The fic will be set in the highschool scene. That or, they're gonna be kittens. 3 Heartsign. **

**An H.P fanfiction is currently in plot forming stages. A Ranger's Apprentice fic is being considered. **

**So um... Yeah. Please don't flag this as being pointless because it actually does contribute to the story! I'll be away for a while so this is basically an explanation chapter... IT'S A CHAPTER!**

**K. Bye**

**Iloveyouall.**


End file.
